


I'll Always Protect You

by appledisciple



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Eventual Incest, Eventual Smut, M/M, PTSD, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledisciple/pseuds/appledisciple
Summary: Zach and Gray promised they'd always be brothers and they'd always be there for each other back in the island. After Jurassic World, they're willing to keep the promise, and soon they'll realize just how much they need each other. Eventual incest.





	1. Chapter 1

Zach feels like something is different now, but he can't put his finger on it.

Some things he could notice, though, like his parents giving their relationship another chance, while he and his (ex)girlfriend had decided it was better for them to break up and just be friends, or even the lack of dinosaur memorabilia in Gray's room ever since they returned from the island.

But still, there's something that has changed, and he is still unable to tell what it is. The only thing that is clear to him, is that he feels the one who has changed is himself.

It's been exactly two months after Jurassic World, and it's almost summer break. During these months, constant nightmares have become a common occurrence for both brothers, especially Gray. He constantly sneaks in Zach's bedroom around midnight, scared and crying, and Zach lets him sleep with him in his bed. Hearing his little brother snoring fills him with relief, he is sure Gray feels safe around him. Zach promised he'd protect him, after all.

It's the last day of school and they both couldn't be happier. The family chooses to celebrate by watching some movies at night. Their parents decide to go to sleep after a while.

"Alright boys, your father and I will be heading to bed now, you two should also go to sleep." Their mother suggests.

"Mom, summer just started, we can stay up late." Zach says in an irritated tone.

"Yeah I know honey, but try not to stay up _too_ late. Gray, i'm looking at you."

"Don't worry mom, I won't." Gray ensures.

Both brothers watch a few more films before going to bed at around 1 in the morning.

"Can I sleep with you?" Gray asks shyly from the doorway as Zach enters his room.

"Yeah, sure." Zach permits.

It has been a few weeks since Gray last stayed in Zach's bedroom, and Zach began to think his brother was already overcoming the nightmares. Zach has some trouble admitting it, but he actually missed having his brother beside him during the long nights. Like they'd always do, the brothers shift to nighttime clothes before diving into bed.

"It's been a while, are the nightmares gone?" Zach is curious.

"Yes and no... I still have nightmares, but they've been pretty minor lately..." Gray explains, "I also didn't want to keep waking you up so late at night, I feel like i'm bugging you." He continues.

"Bugging me? You could never bug me, bud. You know very well you can sleep here anytime." Zach assures.

"I know..." Gray says before rolling over to face Zach, "Zach... do you still have nightmares too?"

Zach rolls onto his back, looking at the ceiling "Sometimes..."

"Do you ever feel like something feels different?" Gray asks in a whisper.

Zach is surprised by the question, because he does feel different, but decides not to answer.

"I dunno, we should sleep now, night dude." Zach says as he rolls onto his other side of the bed.

"Good night..."

The room grows silent, and soon both brothers finally fall asleep.

 

\-----

 

Gray wakes up very early, at around 6 in the morning, Zach is still asleep. Gray can't help but look at his older brother sleep. He's in a funny position and slobbering.

"Cute." Gray giggles.

He cautiously gets off bed, careful not to wake his brother up. He brushes his teeth, and goes to the living room to check what's up on the tv.

After a while, Zach wakes up and notices Gray's absence. He brushes his teeth and goes to look for Gray, first poking his head in Gray's room, then going to the living room.

"Good morning!" Gray says smiling and running towards Zach for a hug.

"Good- _whoa_! Good morning!" Zach says laughing. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up, breakfast?"

The brothers decide to eat some cereal for breakfast, noticing their parents aren't there yet.

"I heard some yells from dad again... I think they're fighting again." Gray points out in a worried tone.

"Yeah... I'm not surprised, honestly."

"How so?"

Zach shrugs before replying, "There's always this weird tension between mom and dad, even when we're all together, and it can get annoying sometimes, y'know?"

"Zach... do you think they're still gonna divorce?" Gray asks, looking down and saddened.

"I guess they're trying to maintain the relationship, but..." Zach pauses as he puts his dishes on the dishwasher, "Nothing has changed about them... the arguments, the yelling, I don't think it's gonna last that lo-" Zach abruptly concludes as he hears some sniffles.

"I don't want them to divorce..." Gray admits still looking down, tears already forming in his eyes.

Zach pulls Gray in for a hug and the latter leans into it, "I know, but remember that's not up to us."

"What if dad wants one of us to move with him? I don't want us to be separated..." Gray begins to cry at the thought.

"That's not gonna happen, I told you i'd always be there for you, and a promise is a promise."

Zach wipes Gray's tears out with his thumbs, "I'll always protect you, y'know that."

"Thank you, Zach..." Gray tightens the hug.

"Wanna play a video game?" Zach asks trying to lighten up the mood.

"You bet!"

 

\----

 

"Sorry I wasn't there to prepare breakfast for you boys, we were..." Their mom pauses for a moment to rethink her sentence, "...We woke up late."

"You sure did." Zach says sarcastically.

Their mom furrows her eyebrows at the sarcastic tone of her son, but doesn't reply. She goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch, to compensate for missing in the morning.

After the family is done with lunch, Zach decides to go sit on the courtyard outside. He puts his headphones on, he needs some distraction. Lunch was ridiculously awkward knowing their parents were obviously angry at each other, even throwing the occasional indirects here and there. He knew Gray could feel the tension as well.

"There you are." Gray utters in relief.

"I needed to get some air, thought you had to get out of there as well." Zach responds as he sighs.

"Yeah, that was uncomfortable."

Gray looks up at the sky, it was too dark despite it still being early, "It looks like it's gonna rain."

A few minutes after Gray said that, a small raindrop landed on Zach's face, followed by a few other raindrops. His brother was right.

"Well, I guess it's time to go inside then." Zach says as he gives a hand to help his brother get up.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to."

 

\-----

 

Eventually the rain gets worse and thunders start to resound on the whole house. It is 3 in the morning and Zach is awakened by one of the thunders. The loud noise sounds familiar, eventually Zach gets reminded of the monster that almost killed both his brother and him back in the island.

"Gray!" He manages to say nervously as he begins to run towards the door. Before he reaches it, the door suddenly opens.

"Zach!" Gray cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It sounds like the Indominus. I'm scared... Zach!" Gray bursts into even more tears.

"Shhh, don't worry it's okay, we're safe... we're home..." Zach hugs his little brother. Gray starts to calm down, leaning into the hug. The room grows silent, filled only by the sound of the rain outside.

"Can I stay here?" Gray asks, still in tears.

"Of course... come here." Zach wipes his brother's tears out and takes his hand.

Both brothers dive into bed and hide themselves under the sheets for warmth and comfort. Zach rolls over to face Gray, who does the same. They stay silent for almost a minute, until Gray breaks the silence.

"I know it's not the Indominus, but i'm still scared." Gray admits as he rolls over to his side.

"I know, but we're safe, I promise." Zach wraps his arms around Gray's torso and holds him tightly.

Gray felt even warmer than before, the cold of the rainy night started to fade away as everything started to go pitch black. They slept like that for the rest of the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

__A week later, Zach and Gray spend their evening sitting on the couch and watching films. All of a sudden, Gray decides to break the silence between them.

"Zach... can we talk?" Gray asks shyly.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Zach questions as he pauses the tv.

"Well... they're here again." Gray says in a slightly dismal tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zach is intrigued.

Gray sighs, kind of struggling to give his brother an answer "Divorce papers. I saw them in our mailbox again earlier today..."

"Oh jeez... Are you sure? I mean, i'm not surprised at all but... I know this really affects you..." Zach gets closer to comfort him.

"Yeah, one hundred percent sure those were divorce papers... Honestly, did they even try?" Gray begins to get frustrated while his older brother pulls him closer for a small hug.

"Hey, i'm sure they tried their best for us. But dude, we can't really do anything about it, can we? It's their decision." Zach explains. Gray nods, still saddened, but ultimately understanding the situation.

"Yeah... you're right... It's just, I wish it wasn't like this... I want an united family, a happy one." Gray then looks up to face his older brother "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but... hey, we will get through this... together, I assure you."

Zach embraces Gray, who seemed to be holding his tears, and the younger brother tightens the hug.

"I love you, Zach."

Zach is dumbfounded, Gray had never been this affective towards him, and he certainly wasn't expecting him to say that. He begins to feel _different_ once again, the same feeling he's had ever since they came back from that island. He feels like he doesn't want to let go, to have his baby brother in his arms, to protect him until the ends of time.

"I... I love you too, Gray."

Gray immediately looks up at his brother. Both staring at each other, their faces exceedingly close, so close that both of them can feel each other's heavy breathing, so close even their noses are almost touching. Gray starts to caress Zach's cheeks, slowly closing the little distance left between them. On the spurt of the moment, Gray presses his lips against Zach's.

It is not a passionate kiss, but rather, a really innocent one. Zach can tell this is his brother's first kiss, and even though he thinks this is absolutely wrong, he somehow is unable to pull back, leaning even more into the kiss. Eventually, Zach begins to overpower the kiss and it gradually becomes more passionate. Gray wraps his arms around Zach's neck and both fall into the couch.

"Boys! We're home!"

"Oh shit!" Zach cries out as both him and Gray jump abruptly in shock and break away.

Their parents come in the living room. They obviously don't know what was happening, but both brothers can't help but feel embarrassed and guilty anyways. It is kind of late already, so their mom urges them to go get some sleep. Gray obeys and quickly flees from the room.

"Are you going to stay up late again? You know doing that frequently is unhealthy right?" His dad warns him.

"Your father is right. I know it's summer break, but you should get some more sleep sweetheart" His mom agrees as she leaves the room.

Zach is too busy thinking about _something_ else to even listen to his parents. His dad turns the tv off, reiterating that he goes to sleep.

"Hello? Earth to Zach?"

"Yeah yeah I know" Zach says in an irritated tone, "Here i'm leaving, going to my room, okay?"

"Good." Both leave in their ways to their respective rooms. As Zach enters his bedroom, he throws himself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling and rethinking about what just happened.

"What the fuck, Zach? He's your brother, your little brother!" Zach thinks to himself. He can't help but feel dirty, disgusting. His thirteen year old brother had just kissed him and he didn't push him away. He enjoyed it and he is hating himself for it. But why did Gray kiss him, does he also feel 'different' around him? Was that why he asked if he felt different that night?

There is a shitload of things going through his head about this entire situation and he can't think properly. Zach decides it'd be best to actually get some sleep, and perhaps have a talk with Gray about all of this later. He falls asleep just like that, forgetting to change clothes to something more comfortable.

 

  
\-----

 

 

The next day turns out to be awfully awkward between Zach and Gray. They both are not talking to each other, they are avoiding eye contact, and just avoiding each other in general. Their parents aren't home for most of the day once again, probably dealing with some of the divorce stuff.

Both brothers are in their own bedrooms and it is night already. Zach couldn't find an appropriate moment to talk to Gray. Giving up for now, he decides to go to sleep earlier than usual. This time changing to his usual bedtime clothes and falling asleep under his blanket.

By surprise, a few knocks could be heard by Zach's subconscious deep asleep. He only changes his position, ignoring the sound. Another three shy knocks resound. Zach begins to slowly open his eyes and turns around to look at the alarm clock. It is almost three in the morning. Another two knocks. This time Zach realizes.

"Come in."

The door is gently opened, Gray enters the room and cautiously closes the door. He approaches Zach, but doesn't say anything. He just stands there, with tears rolling down his cheeks, shiny due to the very little moonlight that invades the room through the window.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Zach immediately sits up on his bed, concerned about his crying brother.

"The island... w-we were there again... but..." Gray barely articulates, now looking at the floor as more tears fall off his face. "We were dead.... it looked so real, Zach. I saw you die..."

Gray suddenly begins to cry even more as Zach pulls him closer for a hug.

"Hey it's okay, we're right here, safe and sound. We're home bud, everything is going to be alright..." Zach whispers, trying to comfort his younger brother.

Feeling Zach's arms around him are slowly but surely calming him. Gray wipes his own tears away and sits beside Zach on the bed.

"Can I stay for tonight?" Gray asks, leaning his head onto Zach's shoulder.

"Absolutely, come here." Zach invites as both brothers lift the blanket and slide into it.

They accommodate and once they feel ready to sleep, both brothers turn around to their sides of the bed.

"Zach... can I ask you a question?" Gray breaks the silence all of a sudden after a while, rolling over to face his older brother.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Zach responds, his voice sounding all slumberous already.

"Did you like it?" Gray asks before letting out a big sigh, "The kiss, I mean..."

Shocked by the question, Zach rolls over as well to face Gray.

"Maybe I did... but... y'know, I also found it weird because we-"

Zach doesn't get to finish his reply before Gray closes the distance and places his lips against his brother's once again. Zach cannot help it, he decides to continue where they left off. The kiss turns into a passionate one almost immediately, as Zach starts to run his tongue along Gray's lips, and the latter tries to mimic him, tongues now rolling against each other. They break away after a few minutes to catch their breath, foreheads still touching.

"...'because we're brothers' is what you were gonna say, weren't you? Gray asks between the heavy breathing.

"Yes... but I don't care anymore. We're different now, and I like it." Zach admits.

"I like it too." Gray agrees before Zach takes the initiative and pulls him in for another kiss, with closed lips this time. As they break away, both brothers lie on their back, looking at the ceiling and the moonlight traveling through the room.

"Good night, Zach." Gray rolls over to his side of the bed, ready to sleep now.

Once again the thoughts of how wrong this is and the guiltiness are coming back to Zach's head.

"...Good night, Gray." He murmurs back as he also rolls over to his side.

With all these new thoughts wandering in his mind, the night feels endless to Zach, and he wonders if Gray feels the same.

He closes his eyes and it doesn't take too long before he falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the slow update
> 
> y'know, irl stuff kinda getting in the way, but whatever here is chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever I think? So yeah I know this is far from good but I will try my best.
> 
> I know i'm going to hell for this but I can't help it they're so adorable together & there should be more stories of them


End file.
